


Birthday Diving

by R0gue



Series: Birthday Diving [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Competition, Diving, F/F, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Support, Surprise Hugging, What other tags to add, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You has a Diving competition on her birthday and all of Aqours are there to support her. All but one. Riko had a Piano lesson at the same time and was unable to make it to the pool to watch her.





	Birthday Diving

**Author's Note:**

> It is You's Birthday so I decided to write edit and upload a fic in the space of a day. Now that it is all done I do not think I will be doing this again anytime soon. 
> 
> This is the third upload in a row that I am going to be thanking xcamay, but she helped more with this one than any of my previous ones. She also uploaded a birthday fic for You on her Tumblr and we both had a similar idea so please go over and check her one out. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.

You’s toes wrap around the edge of the diving board. She feels the familiar rush of energy that she always gets right before a jump. Her gaze falls to the crowd, in particular to the section where seven familiar faces are waving at her, a banner saying “Happy Birthday You-chan” in sloppy writing is supported underneath them. Something was off though... there were only seven… one was missing… She knew that this was going to happen but it was still disappointing. Riko had told her that she had a piano rehearsal today and she wouldn't be able to make it. You takes a deep breath. _I need to focus._

You takes another deep breath and jumps. She does a few spins in the air and manages to enter the water in an arrow formation. _That wasn't my best…_ She thinks to herself as her head resurfaces from below the water. Unfortunately, the judges seem to agree. The scores were not bad, but they were lower than her usual scores. _Oh well… I am sure I can do better next time._ She exits the pool and grabs her towel, beginning to dry the water off of her shoulders.

“You-chan, that was amazing!” A familiar hyperactive orange haired girl shouts at her as she descends from amongst the crowd.

“Hey, Chika-chan… I um... didn't do that well though…” You stares past her at the scoreboard.  _ 5th… That was a lot worse than I thought. _

“It was really impressive You-chan…” Chika does her best to cheer her up. “It's a shame Riko-chan couldn't make it.”

“Y-Yeah.”  _ I really wish I could see her, she always makes me smile. _ You wraps the towel around her shoulders. 

“Well anyway, do you want to do anything later? It is your birthday so you should do something fun.” Chika smiles at You as she says this. 

“We'll see. Give me a bit to get changed.” She waves goodbye to Chika and heads towards the changing rooms. Something stops her after only a few steps.

“You-chan!”

_ That voice… it can't be…  _ You manages to turn around just in time to see a flash of red hair as she is taken into a hug.  _ This feeling… these arms... it can't be…  _ “Riko-chan?”

“Happy Birthday You-chan!” She gives You a quick peck on the lips before stepping back and giving her some space. 

“Wha- how? Y-You said you were busy.” You is standing there, mouth ajar in shock at the sight of her girlfriend standing in front of her.

“I was… but I didn't want to miss your performance. My lesson ended early so I ran here as fast as I could.” You suddenly notices how out of breath the girl was. She wipes her forehead with the back of her left hand. “I only just managed to catch the end of your jump, but it was beautiful.”

“Th-Thanks Riko-chan. It means a lot.” You feels her heart beat faster.  _ Just being around her does this to me.  _ She pulls Riko into another hug, one both girls are ready for. She breaks it quickly but instead pulls her in for a kiss. The fact that they are still wide out in the open crosses neither girl’s mind as they pull each other closer and closer, their arms wrapping around each other as the kiss deepens.

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes both break apart from their kiss and turn towards the noise. Chika and the rest of Aqours were all there, with the banner that they were holding previously. “Now that you two are not at each other’s throats, why don’t we all go and do something for You-chan’s birthday.” Chika steps forward from the group as she says this. “You will have plenty of time for…  _ that _ … later.”

Both girls felt the blood rushing to their cheeks as Chika says that, but they turn to each other and let out a giggle. “Of course we can Chika-chan,” Riko answers her and she takes You’s hand in hers. 

*               *               *

The group of nine girls all exit the pool together, once You has changed back into her normal clothes. All of them are talking amongst themselves about what they might do. But a certain two are slightly back.

“I am so glad I managed to make it You-chan.” Riko’s face was plastered with a smile as she swung their hands between them. “I couldn’t imagine missing the entire thing.”

“It was a big surprise to see you there.” You squeezes Riko’s hand as she says this. “It is nice to know that you came to watch.”

“Just you wait…” Riko smirks as she says this, giving You a peck on the cheek. “I have an even bigger surprise waiting for you later…”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this ad I really hope you enjoy. If you have any advice on how I can improve my writing then feel free to leave any suggestions in a comment. I always read and reply to every single one.
> 
> Also I am saying this again but a massive thanks to xcamay. Please check out her Tumblr for more YouRiko fics as well as others. 
> 
> I am also working on an Easter fic, but unfortunately that won't be out for a little longer so please stay tuned for that. Anyway I think I have rambled on long enough. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time I decide to upload something.


End file.
